final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe of Wandering Spirits
Welcome to the Tribe of Wandering Spirits! Back story/Info *Anima/Human shifters are accepted. *Animal/Demon are accepted *Animal/Animal hybrids are aceppted. *Literate, Active, NO Rps needed to join. *Rps needed for higher ranks right off the bat. With my family being wolf/human shifter the thought of being in a pack always stayed in my mind. My sister Arsyn, who is my other half(ying & yang), she loved the idea of a pack. The pack ment everything to us, my sister and I were only 10 at the time(17 now). It got to the point where every converstation we had lead to talkin about the pack. Our parents coudn't take it any more. They took us far away from home and dropped us off in an alley way, Arsyn cried while I hugged her tight, hating my parents for doing this. I didnt want to stay there, anything could happen. We searched for hours but we finally found a foster home. Im guessing this caused the change in Arsyn, she dyed her hair black, causing her shifted wolf form to have black fur instead of white. She started to cause trouble in the foster home, she picked fights, and caused girls to be thrown out. We were there for about 6 years, no one wanted a crazy trouble starting girl, let alone twins. We both were thrown out when she caused the foster home to start on fire. We roamed around in the woods more often as wolves, it was better that way. The idea of the pack still hung on a little thred in my mind. We need support, protection and friends, now more than we ever had. Arsyn pushed it off saying "The pack will never work It was just a dream we had." That was when she left me, leaving me alone in the woods so she could find a pack to join(Valiant Rhapsody). Maybe one day she can rejoin me. Ranks AlphasWSxA {1/2}: (Shinon) Their word is law, if disobeyed you will be put on a death sentence. They will plan events such as: Rank Ups, Ceremonies, Pack Hunts & Pack Spars. BetasWSxB {0/4}: (Rps Needed) They will follow out the alphas orders, and spread it through the pack. They will train the lower ranks and prepare them for rank ups. They become in charge when the alphas are not on. Omegas WSxO {0/6}: (Rps Needed) They help keep the pack in order, seperate unneeded fights between pack members. Omegas are not to be made fun of, thye are very important to Alphas and Betas. They become incharge when Alphas and Betas are not on. (Assassin Branch) -Starts at Warrior-''' ExecutionerWSxE {0/5}: (Rps Needed) He/She is the most respected in the assassin branch. He/She must be able to spy in groups with the other assassin in times of war. He/She will be able to end the lives of prisioners or thoes on a death sentence. AssassinsWSa {Infinite}: (Rank up Needed) He/She will be the protectors of the pack territory, they go on patrol in the area watching out for unknown wolves. They will be able to take in prisioners and Inform the pack about news in the area(Fights, Fires, Attacks). WarriorWSw {Infinie}: (Starter Rank) He/She will be the protectors in the camp, they stay in the camp and patrol unless told other wise. Some will be assigned to protects a den or a pack member. '(Medic Branch) -Starts at Healer-' ShamanWSxS {0/5}: (Rps Needed) He/She is the most respected in the medic branch. He/She will have a conection with the 4 elemental spirits and the after life. He/She will be able to healk most wouned within days(broken bones, deep cuts, and minor wounds). They know all of the herbs(warrior herbs or not). MedicWSm {Infinite}: (Rank up Needed) He/She will be mainly heal minor wounds. He/She will be assigned to go on herb hunts. He/She will check on the pack and see who needs healing. HealerWShe {Infinite}: (Starter Rank) He/She will be assigned to herb hunts for one type of herb at a time. He/She will be learing more about herbs from the Medics. '(Hunter Branch) -Starts at Hunter-' HuntsManWSxHm {0/5}: (Rps Needed) He/She is the most respected in the hunter branch. He/She will be depeneded on for large amounts of food. They lead the hunts, when ordered or given permission after asking. They must have knowledge on how to kill animals. ChaserWSc {Infinite}: (Rank up Needed) He/She will mainly practice on getting smaller game. He/She will join the Huntsman's on thier hunts and will be the ones to sniff out prey for the Huntsman. HunterWSh {Infinite}: (Starter rank) He/She will hunt for food in the territory, or hunt for food that happens to be near camp. They will drag the rotting food out of the camp or feed it to the prsioners. '''(Basic Ranks) ElderWSel {Infinite}: They are the older wolves who served the pack and retired from ther role. YounglingWSy {Infinite}: The pups in the pack, the next generation, they must stay in the pack camp. (REMINDER!! Pups are helpless!!) AdolescenceWSad {Infinite}: The wolves who are going through maturity, they are choosing thier role in the pack. MothersWSmo {Infinite}: The female wolves who have desginsted them selves to reproduce for the pack, or a female wolf who has desided to have one litter of pups. If the female played a role, she will return to her duty after she nursed the pups(6 real days). PrisonersWSpr {Infinite}: (Can't Choose) The wolves who have betrayed the pack and now are on a death sentence or the wolves taken hostage. (Hotages dont need the tag, just rember that they are hostages!) (Think a rank should be added? Let me know!)